A reason to kill
by FV96130
Summary: Parvarti and Lavender are really really irratating Hermione and Ginny, find out how far they go.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, ok, ok…truth or dare?" Lavender's excited voice rang through the sixth year girl's dormitory. After a few minutes it happened again, "Truth or dare?" Hermione looked up from her book to see who was the smart one and not answering, she was surprised to see them both looking at her.

"What? I never agreed to play this dull-witted game."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a coward."

"It's not cowardice, its not-wanting-to-be-stupid ness."

"But it's not stupid!" Parvarti squealed, "Its pure-hearted fun!"

"Oh yes, I can see how drooling over boy toys is pure."

"Coward."

"Am not!"

"What's going on here?" Ginny's voice filtered through from the door.

"Hermione won't play truth or dare with us." Parvarti said much like a two-year-old.

"Oh," Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically, "Come Hermy! To my dorm! You shall be safe!"

"What!" Parvarti and Lavender coursed together, "Not even you'll do it?"

"Of course not, that game's meant for girls trying to rationalize their pathetic boy swooning."

Lavender started laughing, "Coming from an eleven-year-old swooner."

"I was eleven," Ginny said defensively, "I was stupid."

"Of course you weren't….don't really blame you actually….dark hair, green eyes, _famous_."

"I didn't like him because he was famous! You two are so_ shallow_!"

"She's jealous 'cause we're talking bout her man." Parvarti whispered a little louder than usual looking pointedly at Ginny.

"He is not _my_ man!"

"Come on Ginny," said Hermione throwing looks at her roommates, "Let's go to_ your_ dorm."

"Oh, and Ron Weasly!" Parvarti started. "Red hair, bluer-than-blue eyes! He's so _colorful_!"

"How in the world do you deal with them 'Mione?" Ginny asked shooting daggers at the door Hermione had slammed shut seconds before.

"I don't," Hermione put simply, "They were trying to make us jealous."

"Over what? Harry and Ron?" At this Ginny seemed a little unsure of herself.

"Yes. But of course it didn't work…right?"

"Course not! Why would it have?"

"Exactly."

"_Exactly_."

They shuffled to Ginny's dorm and entered to four more girls Hermione preferred to her dorm buddies. 'Hey guys' they all chanted. They were all so calm and mature…why couldn't Parvarti and Lavender be that way huh?

"Hi Harry, hi Ron." Parvarti and Lavender said quite flirtatiously making a scene in front of Hermione and Ginny.

"Uhh…hello?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yeah…Good morning." Ron said raising his eyebrows. The girls started giggling and winked at them. Ok, now Hermione and Ginny were mad.

"_Breakfast_ boys!" Hermione hissed glaring at her idiotic roommates.

"Yeah sure." Harry said still looking at Parvarti and Lavender. All throughout breakfast and through classes, then lunch and dinner those girls kept coming over to the dream team. 'Can I borrow a quill Harry?' 'Hey Ron, I heard you got new dress robes.' 'You're so funny!' 'Are you done with the peas?' Of course they didn't like the boys on that level; they seemed only to want to tick Hermione and Ginny off.

"I'm going over there!"

"No, no, Ginny…"

"I'm going to go over there and punch 'em!"

"Ginny!"

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"HERMIONE!"

"GINNY!"

"HERMIONE!"

"GINNY!"

'_Grr…those dolts make me so mad! Parvarti and Lavender! Prepare to die…first they taunt me last year because of Michael then about Dean! They are relentless! Parvarti and Lavender, oh ya, they are going down…with or without Hermione's help._

_They never used to try to bug me like this about my bf's…but I guess since Harry was my first crush…gah! Anyway, they seem to like the idea of us as a couple…and it's driving me nuts (even if I do agree with them). And poor Hermione! Having to live with them…I think I'll go rescue her again._

_Other than Parvarti and Lavender being the total brats they are…normal, boring, Monday._

_Rescuing Hermione,_

_Ginny. _

"I think they'd both be good boyfriends," Lavender said rather loudly in the 6th year girl's dorm, "I mean, Ron's so funny. And I know he can be sweet when he puts his mind to it. And Harry seems like a really deep person." She described them like they both had asked her out, and she was deciding between the two.

"Yeah." Parvarti agreed. "They're not the best looking guys around, but they're still pretty cute!" At this they both broke into giggles, watching for Hermione's reaction.

Look!" Hermione said suddenly, "I know what you're trying to do! Trying to break me, Ginny, Ron, and Harry apart; but it's not work – WHAT!" She yelled because at that last sentence, both girls rolled their eyes.

"We're not trying to break you four up!" Lavender said looking at Hermione in disbelief, "You call yourself smart!"

"Then wha-" Hermione started right when Ginny came through and offered to dress her wounds.

"Those two!" Hermione huffed while helping Ginny with her fifth year homework, "I just want to smack them sometimes. They're so…girly!"

_Dear Diary,_

_This new nail polish really worked! It kept changing colors all day, and even Seamus said 'Woah!' But that's not the best part of today!_

_Poor Hermione and Ginny, they're as oblivious as Ron and Harry! They so like them! They just like to think boys are as complex as girls are. (Ha! As if! What boys see in front of them is what they're thinking)._

_Parvy and I had the most wonderful time flirting with them! I've never seen G.W. or H.G. so red before! Perhaps we'll push them some more, we know when to cut back of course, we know that if H.G. and G.W. can survive a death eater attack they can certainly take us!_

_The death eater attack…another reason for those pairs to be together! And another thing to flatter those boys with!_

_Your sweetheart,_

_Lavender. _


	2. Chapter 2

"It's ok Hermione dearest," Ginny said looking towards the dorm door, "We shall give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Ginny, we don't know EXACTLY what they're trying to do."

"You're ruining my moment."

"So," Ginny said later on, "Any idea what they ARE doing?"

"Nope," Hermione put simply, "Only that it's not to split us apart."

"Well, they wouldn't do that anyway, they're not that evil."

"Oblivious as boys," came Parvarti's voice from behind them, "oblivious as certain; nudge, nudge, wink, wink, boys!" Then she left shaking her head.

Ginny opened her mouth to ask Hermione an angry question when both Harry and Ron plopped down on the couch next to them, "Hey guys," Ron said heavily, "Hermione, could you help me and Harry on an essay please? Potions of course…"

_Dear Mum,_

_Why must boys always be so…ignorant or defiant or something? All he seems to know about me is that I'm good at homework. Can't he see something else in me besides my brains? Sometimes I just want to do completely horrible at school and see how he reacts…Was dad this way? How did you bear it? How did you two wind up married? I wish I could tell him, but I don't feel…pretty enough. Is this something all girls face…insecurity with themselves? Why must it be? But then again, if he only liked me for my looks, what a horrible man. Still it would be nice._

_Love, your daughter,_

_Hermione_

"Sure." Hermione sighed disappointed. "Let me see how you guys started, and you can help Ginny with her O.W.L homework." Ron started laughing.

"Oh! Oh, oh, you're serious? Ok then, what are you on Ginny?"

"Not Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said playfully casting a look at Harry who gave a sarcastic smile. "Potions."

"Can't help you there," Harry said leaning back, "Speaking of Potions, I have that detention with dear old Severus today don't I?"

"Oh no," Ginny sympathized, "What'd you do?"

Harry inhaled, "I breathed, oh crickets I did it again! Bye guys." 'Bye' they chanted. Ginny shook her head.

"He has a point; Snape is very unfair to him."

"Buenos Dias!" Ron put in.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender called out, "I did some future snooping, I see ROMANCE in your future!"

"Of course you do, you always see romance in futures then BAM! Broken hearts." Lavender stuck her tongue out at Hermione and left.

"Witch." Hermione said to Lavender's back. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, then Hermione answered, "Look! It's an insult where I come from ok!"

"Dad would love that one." Ginny said picking at a strawberry.

"Professor Snape deserves to be fired!" Harry said grumpily sitting down next to Ginny, "I was up until two in the morning! Writing down inventory! I shouldn't have to write today. Too sore. Think Madam Promfey will buy it?"

"No."

"Burn."

"Ahh, poor Harry's so gwumpy," Ron entered with a small smile, "Oh, and thanks Hermione, for helping me on that essay. Some of the mistakes I make in there are so stupid it's a wonder I made it past first year. Anyway, thanks, you know, for everything…"

At that moment Parvariti and Lavender choose to waft by singing softly, "Love is in the air, See its burning flare!"

"Oh just die already." Ginny murmured into her soup.

"Is there a problem amongst the women-folk?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"We'll get them back."

"Oh really? How?" Ron asked now truly interested.

"It's a work in progress." Hermione replied flicking an egg from the seam of her book. "We'll I'm going to squeeze some reading in before classes, do you want to come Ginny?"

"Sure, see you guys around." Ginny said getting up with Hermione and heading out of the hall, "So," Ginny continued, "Ulterior motive?"

"Naturally," Hermione whispered, "Those girls must be up to something that's not positively clear."

"But what."

"Let's analyze what they've done."

"Analyze, oy. Uhh…so far, flirt with Harry and Ron. They like them and they just want to make us mad! Am I right? Huh? Go on, tell me I'm right! Hermione? Love?"

"No, no; they could've gotten them without giving us hints; I think they're trying to set us up with your brother and Harry."

"Oh my gosh! Like, no way!" Said Parvarit and Lavender with a strong girly accent.

"Dear God, Parvy! They're onto us!"

"Oh no! Whatever will we do!"

"So, you are trying to set us up!" Ginny asked a little angrily. The girls nodded.

"Why!" Ginny demanded.

"Like you don't know!"

"Oh like you don't want me to want to know!" There was a strange silence.

"What?"

Ginny stuttered for a little bit, "Uhh-h-uh…Hermione tell them!"

"What! No, no, Ginny! Fine. Pray tell, WHY!"

"You guys just look so cute together, both pairs. And you know you want to."

"Want to what!"

"Be theirs of course! Lord, smartest ones in classes my foot!"

"Look," Hermione said calmly and slowly, "If something was going to happen, don't you think it would have happened by now?"

"Oh but it so has, you just don't know it yet." Lavender beamed.

"In the past years there was a, spark. Anyway, we're going to initiate that again." Parvarti smiled.

"How would you guys feel if we tried to hook you up with…with…Seamus! And…and…someone else!" Ginny finished lamely.

"Ooooo….be my guest!" They both flashed. "Bye girls…remember what we said! Ron and Harry…" Parvarti said mimicking Professor Trelawney's mystical tones, "Ron and Harry…Ron and Ha-"

"Yes?" The boys answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was, entertaining." Hermione said smugly on the sofa with Ginny.

"It was bloody hilarious." Ginny coursed, "They blushed so hard. But then again so would I if I ran into the boys whose names I was just chanting."

"Yes well, 'From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward.'"

"That's the corniest thing I ever heard. What idiot said that?"

"I believe that idiot was GOD!"

"Oh, oops!"

"Come on now; let's get to your homework."

"What homework," Ginny asked, "We finished it over the weekend remember?"

"Did we really? I wish Ron and Harry were like you. So I wouldn't have to trail after them to make sure they've done their homework. I feel like their mother."

"Nagging and all." Ron said from behind Ginny.

"I don't nag!" Hermione started.

"STOP!" They both swiveled around to see Harry looking between the both of them, his lips pursed and his eyes wide as if he was surprised by his own sudden shouting, then, "Sorry if I over-reacted but honestly! This needs to not become an issue. Hermione, you learn to take a joke. Ron, don't joke so much. Moving on!"

"Yes, yes, moving on," Ginny said hurriedly, "Come sit down Harry." At this a loud 'ooooo…' stretched across the common room.

"What!" Ginny jumped up with teeth and claws and said. "What is it that drives you so! Why must you see it as a sport to play matchmaker! Is it just because you want people to believe you're not into your own love life and are sweet little angels and only care about other peoples! Note to Parvarti and Lavender; WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Good lord," Ron gasped, "Calm down Ginny. They do that all the time."

"And I'm sick of it! Knock it off you two or you'll be sorry!"

"Oh, cat fight," said Seamus raising his eyebrows.

"Stay out of this Seamus." Harry grumbled from his chair.

"Oh, oh, oh, lookie, lookie, lookie!" Parvarti squealed, "Harry jumping to her rescue!"

"Parvarti! We mean it! Stop it!" Screamed Hermione.

"Ok now," Dean began, "Let's just let this go."

"It's ok Dean." Ginny breathed.

"Ooo…conflict, the EX." Lavender hummed.

"Lavender I swear to God…"

"Come on Ginny," Hermione growled, "Lets just go."

"Those TWO!" Ginny stormed across her room screaming.

"Ginny, calm down." Hermione said sturdily.

"Don't tell me to be calm, Hermione!"

"Don't get snappy with me! YOU don't share the same dorm with them!"

"Oh please Hermione, they come to me as often as the come to you. Apparently, you're no fun to talk to!"

"What? Not fun to talk to?"

"Yes, you focus too much on your bloody homework so no one likes to talk to you! But that's not important!"

"Of course it's important!" Hermione yelled sounding kind of hurt, "Why didn't you tell me these things before?"

"Because you'd get like this!"

"And what is 'this' exactly!"

"I don't know…sensitive!"

"Sensitive! They're talking bad about me behind my back! Who takes that?"

"Not you apparently! What with those times you cried over Ron and all!"

"Don't bring those moments up! He upset me all those times!"

"And you couldn't let it go forever!"

"Oh, like you couldn't let Harry go FOREVER!"

"Beg pardon!" Ginny screeched. "I've had other boyfriends you know, miss single!"

"I've had plenty of boyfriends!"

"One, Hermione! One! And you bloody broke up five months later!"

"Longer than you've ever lasted!"

"Do you know what! You're not sleeping in my dorm tonight! Good night to you Hermione!" Ginny finished pointing a shaking finger out the door.

"Fine! Like I would EVER sleep near you now!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Hermione had to sleep on the common sofa that night; as she was not going to sleep in the same room with Parvarti and Lavender, and no way was she going to go with Ginny. She had to wait out in the common room pretending to be reading as she waited for everyone to leave; ignoring any stupid questions.

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione sighed hearing the last dormitory door slam shut for the night, "I thought they'd never leave."

"The nerve of some of those first years eh?" Hermione gasped and whipped around, Ron.

"Oh, what? Please Ron, I'm so tired."

"Alright, alright. Sorry to have bothered you." He sighed leaving, Hermione found herself sighing too.

"Wait, Ron." She shouted sheepishly as he was going up the stairs.

"Thank the Lord that you asked."

"Huh?"

"I was going to ask you, what was that fight about. That was pretty vicious I thought Seamus' prediction might come true. I just didn't want to ask you and for you to go praying mantis on me."

"Oh, that," she said ignoring his comment, "Nothing, just Parvarti and Lavender being Parvarti and Lavender."

"I've never seen a fight like that one before. Tell me. Come on, spill."

"It's just that…they think that….they want us to…"

"Yes?"

"Ron you're not making this easy for me."

"Sorry."

"They just see us, as if…well…umm…"

"Getting real impatient here."

"Ron!"

"What? Snap to it le's go."

"Ro-on."

"Hermi-ione."

"They see us as a…an item."

"So that's why they've been so flirty lately. Trying to get a reaction from you."

Hermione stared, "This doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, us boys hassle each other. I hassle Harry about Ginny, Seamus about Lavender…"

"So Harry does like Ginny?"

"Did I say that? Pardon, I meant during our second year. Anyway, the boys get on my back about you."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Do you think 'really'? Those girls are like Seamus and Dean with estrogen. Kind of bother you about the stupid couple stuff."

"Oh." Hermione's smile faltered. "Umm…do you, I mean, really?"

"Really what?" 'Boys.' Hermione thought desperately. "Well," Ron continued, "Do you want me to grab an extra blanket from my dorm?"

"No."

"Well, take this." He said whipping off his cloak, "But be sure to give it back."

"Why wouldn't I give it back? I can keep track of things and am responsible and -"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard 'em all." Hermione bit her tongue in order not to retaliate, and decided to fall asleep under Ron's still-warm cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Mother,_

_Perhaps in my last letter I was a bit bitter to the male race. They are oblivious, ('Really what?' honestly. You don't know about that though.) But they can be sweet when they want to be. I didn't want to worry you before but two girls have been trying and failing to make me jealous or something. We had this big argument which led to another argument and well…this is not my day. But I've had worse so no worries. Can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Your daughter. _

The tension between the Gryffindor girls hadn't changed; Parvarti and Lavender were still flirty as always but with a slight bitterness about it, Ginny and Hermione weren't talking to each other and showed no sign of doing so; and Hermione, well, she still had Ron's cloak. 'He can be real nice when he tries…Why can't he try more? Honestly.'

The Gryffindor boys seemed to be holding back a little; Ron was trying to be nicer to both his sister and fellow 6th year prefect no matter how many comments they made (Harry could of sworn he heard a tooth break when Ron clenched them together while trying to ignore a rather bitter joke about him being dense), Seamus was just following the basic rules of conversation; nod and smile, nod and smile; and Harry, Neville, and Dean were just shutting up.

Hermione stomped angrily through the halls; nose thrown high, eyes in a constant glare, positively reeking havoc among the first years nervous minds. She made a point of ignoring any questions or comments sent her way, and could often be seen glaring at individuals for no apparent reason.

Ginny, if anything, was worse. She stomped through the hallways with as much vigor as Hermione had, but she started yelling at people for being too slow or blocking the door. She ate all her meals before everyone else with a mean scowl and she had hid her usually bubbly attitude behind something that couldn't be breeched. Ginny had become a threatening force to several people at Hogwarts, and after she threatened one Slytherin seventh year, Parvarti and Lavender decided to leave her alone, trying and failing to pull off the cold-shoulder routine.

The boys sat alone, alone and scared.

"She's just daring me to say something to her," Hermione said grumpily to Ron one Wednesday, "Shoving and yelling. She's a prefect!"

"She's just angry Hermione. I grew up with her, she gets over it."

"She apologizes?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but raised his eyebrows slightly and he decided on, "No. But she talks to you again, and that's her way of saying 'let's be friends again.'"

"Oh. Where's Harry?"

"Trying to convince Ginny to cool it. He's with her, and I'm with you."

Hermione felt her mind stumble on these last few words, 'Don't be silly Hermione,' she thought to herself, 'he means he's trying to stop you from being a maniac. Not exactly flattering.' "Oh."

_Dear mum,_

_Hermione and I are in a fight! The only fight we ever had. And all because of her idiot roommates! They tried to play match-maker with me and Harry, and Hermione and Ron. And I don't care if you agree with them! They ruined our friendship when they couldn't take a hint! I mean, I'd rather have BOTH Harry and Hermione as friends then have only Harry. Why are girls like this? Stubborn and vindictive? Mum please, what should I do?_

_Much love,_

_Ginny_

_Dear Ginny,_

_APOLOGIZE!_

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Ginny sighed and looked down the table, there was Hermione eating with Harry and Ron as usual, 'traitors,' Ginny thought silently…what about her eh? 'Maybe I deserve it, I shouldn't of said that stuff out loud, I shouldn't of listened to it! Darn those girls! Curse them! Do they have no remorse whatsoever?'

'APOLOGIZE!'

Her mother's words rang through her head, suddenly accompanied by a harsh yet convincing voice. 'Nope,' Ginny told herself, 'why should I have to, it's not like Hermione was totally innocent in that fight! Why should I?'

'Think about it.' A voice answered her, 'will you let your stupid stubbornness get in the way of your bloody friendship! You're pathetic!' Ginny grimaced into her soup, what to do, what to do?

Just as she was taking her anger out on a random carrot, Hermione came over in that same, stupid, way of walking; nose in the air, proud face, and un-matched stride…sickening. But what happened next totally surprised Ginny, "Sorry,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have said those things about you and your boyfriends. I made you out to be some sort of scarlet woman."

Ginny tried not to laugh at 'scarlet woman,' "No worries," she sighed, "I started it."

"But I should have waved it off, I…"

"Hermione, we BOTH apologized. Let us leave it at that."

"Good, good. Want to come and eat with us?" She asked gesturing towards the two boys who were looking at the nervously.

"Why not?"

"Why, not?"

"Tay! We're friends again!"

"Tay?"

"Si."

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone saw an immediate change in the two Gryffindor girls, they acted as normally as ever, only with a little more vigor. Their intention; to net let Parvarti and Lavender get to them again. They still had some coldness in their tones toward each other; especially when tired or frustrated, some of the things they had said to each other were quite hurtful, and none regretted it more than them.

Parvarti and Lavender, after finally seeing what they had come close to doing, laid off quite a bit. Hermione swore she saw Lavender's hand fly to her mouth when she had gotten near enough to talk to Harry. 'At least they're trying' Hermione thought somewhat miserably, 'What could be the worst thing to happen if I let them continue, I mean, Ron was a different person the night Ginny and I had that fight; I wouldn't mind having him like that all the time. Can they really change the feelings between us?'

This fought with her a long time, 'they could just make it worse. Like they could say something to him; something ridiculous; and scare him off. What if they make him mad, or what if it's just me? Why oh why does he have to be so thick-headed!'

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up, Harry was looking at her, looking rather concerned, "Yes Harry." She said in an all-too-corny voice.

"Are you OK? You were making weird faces." 'Oh great,' Hermione thought, 'just great'

"I was just remembering something, that's all." Harry nodded and returned to searching the library; she heard the books he was looking at as he read them off, "Dueling Dilemmas-Dueling for the Dastardly, no, no." 'That poor boy, his life is a fight now, wish I could help him. Wonder what life would be like without V-Voldermort. Perhaps without the pressure I and Ron could be together.' Hermione mentally shook herself, how dare she let her mind wander to Ron, she is going to help Harry first, that's what Ron would do. 'Ron again!' "Focus woman! Focus!"

"Easy Hermione."

"Pardon."

"'Focus woman! Focus!'"

"Oh no, Ginny! Did I say that out loud?" Ginny nodded sympathetically and gestured around the room; it was full of people with stunned faces, Harry's eyes were the widest she's ever seen them.

"Oh, he's eyes are so green." Ginny whispered dreamily, "…Did he hear that?"

"No, he's still worried about my sanity. Lucky you."

Hermione breathed in her breakfast with a smile on her face, oh how she loved malt-o-meal. She couldn't help but add more and more brown sugar with her spoon; she was a teenager after-all, deep, deep down. Her mouth was watering thinking of that hot, sweet bite when Ginny just had to ruin her day.

"They're planning something!" She said dramatically looking directly at the other Gryffindor girls.

"Do you know what?"

"No, but look at them, they're all smug and stuff." Hermione looked over, they definitely did look proud of themselves.

"I thought they were over that whole ordeal."

"I guess they were just bidding their time."

"We should search the boy's room." Ginny nodded and whipped up some excuse to leave. Moments later in the 6th boy's dorm, Hermione and Ginny searched frantically for anything that didn't belong.

"Where is it!" Ginny yelled searching through the trunks, "I can't believe this, they're not that tricky. It should be obvious, I can't believe-" but Ginny's rant was cut short by footsteps thundering up the stairs. Ginny gasped and started shoving things back into trunks and under beds and Hermione put pillows and blankets back on the four posters in as neat as a manner as she could manage. Both scooted under a discreet coffee table when the door burst open; Parvarti and Lavender.

Ginny growled, but held herself back; she was thinking the same as Hermione, if those girls didn't find out they had discovered their plan, how were they going to recover? Needless to say ha ha!

"OK, do you have them?" Lavender whipped some pastel colored envelopes out of her robes with a flourish, "Oh good," Parvarti squealed.

"Let's read them again Parvarti!" Both girls opened the letters quickly and began to read; they giggled, blushed, and awed as they read the letters. Then more footsteps interrupted, all girls gasped; Lavender re-sealed the letters with a tap of her wand, and she and Parvarti sprinted from the dorm. They must have just made it out, because all five Gryffindor boys burst through all talking and laughing.

They did what was expected of students; tossed a few books here, a spare quill there…a dirty joke or two. But Harry's and Ron's feet had stopped dead at their beds, and they were moving quite slowly, the other boys left, Harry and Ron were still there.

"Did you get one too?" Ron's deep voice asked.

"Yes, what do you think they are? Do you think anything could have happened?"

"No Harry they're pastel, I'm sure we wouldn't be getting a death letter in a pastel envelope."

"Well then what?"

"Let me see," Ron began to rip open the envelope, "hey, this is Hermione's writing." Hermione shoved her fist in her mouth to keep herself from gasping; she saw Ginny looking at her with wide eyes. The bell rang then, and Ginny had to put her fist in her mouth this time.

"Come on," Harry said, "we have to get to class." And with that they left, and the two girls crawled out more terrified than angry.

"What could be in those envelopes?" Hermione asked herself, "And it was from me to Ron and most-likely you to Harry. Those girls will stop at nothing will they?"

"We have got to get those letters, I've seen those two harpies reading romance novels, they probably put all this mushy words in there, or even dirty stuff." Hermione shuttered, 'would they really?'

"How do you propose we do it?"


End file.
